Various apparatus have been proposed for directing heated pressurized fluid streams, such as air, onto the surface of moving textile fabrics. However, this has been for the purpose of altering the location of or modifying the thermal properties of fibers or yarns and provide a pattern or visual and tactile surface change in such fabrics. Examples of prior art equipment and methods of application of the pressurized fluid streams to a relatively moving material are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,110,118; 2,241,222; 2,563,259; 3,010,179; 3,403,862; 3,434,188; 3,585,098; 3,613,186. This prior art does not hint or suggest as to the removal and weakening of textile material. It is merely used to direct pressurized air or steam into the surface of textile fabrics to alter the location of or modify the thermal properties of fibers or yarns therein to provide a change in the surface appearance of such fabrics. Examples of this include U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,179 which discloses an apparatus for treating synthetic pile fabrics by directing a plurality of jets of dry steam from headers onto the face of the moving fabric to deflect and deorient the pile fibers in areas contacted by the steam, and the fabric is thereafter dried and heated to heat-set the deflected fibers and provide a visual effect simulating fur pelts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,259 discloses a method of patterning a flocked pile fabric by directing plural streams of air into the flocked surface of the fabric, before final curing of the adhesive in which the fibers are embedded, to reorient the pile fibers and produce certain patterns therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,098 discloses apparatus for hot air or dry stream treatment of the pile surface of a fabric to relax stresses in the synthetic fibers throughout the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,222 discloses apparatus having a plurality of jet orifices for directing pressurized air or steam perpendicularly into a fluffy fabric surface to raise and curl the nap or fluff of the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,118 discloses a manifold having a narrow slot for directing pressurized air against the surface of a fabric containing groups of tufts during a textile treating operation. In fact, if the prior art devices removed or structurally weakened material, it would be counter to the purposes of the these devices which is to provide a visual and tactile surface change only. Any structural weakness created in the textile would be considered a defect. It is believed that such prior art treatment devices, as described in the aforementioned patents, are only capable of producing patterns of surface modifications of a random, non-defined nature in the textile in a manner that does not weaken the substrate.